The present invention relates to data processing systems, and more specifically, to data processing systems that facilitate interaction among people having a shared interest.
Social reading groups, commonly referred to as book clubs, have existed in the American culture for more than a century, and the number of people participating in social reading groups continues to increase. It is estimated that currently there are more than six million Americans participating in book clubs, up from five million estimated to have participated in book clubs in the year 2011. The manner in which members of book clubs interact with one another has changed little over the years.